Euoplocephalus
General Statistics *Name: Euoplocephalus tutus *Name Meaning: Well-Armored Head *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 6-7 meters (20-23 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Ankylosauria --> Ankylosauridae --> Ankylosaurinae *Place Found: Montana, USA; Alberta, Canada *Describer: Lambe, 1902 Dinosaur King Statistics *Attribute: Earth *Power: 2000 *Technique: 400 *Sign: Rock **TCG: Paper *Owner: Amy, Zoe Drake, (D-Team), Laura (Alpha Gang), Dr. Z (Alpha Gang) *Name: Hannah II (Euoploc) *Debut: No Free Lunch Move Cards ;Quake Saber :Euoplocephalus created a crystal sword on her tail, which she used to slash Spiny with. Her second attack with this Move was countered by Shockwave. TCG Lores Anime: Her card was, along with her Move card, acitvated in a cave when Ursula exploded. She wandered off and it befriended Amy, who called her Hannah II. She went with her to a part of a cave where nobody came so far. The D-team found them, but couldn't fight with her, because Amy loved her. However, the Alpha Game showed up, sumonning Spiny to battle with her. She tried to defend her, by knocking Spiny away. She used Quake Saber to slice him off, but when Spiny collapsed the cave, she had no choice but defending Amy. He then used Shock Wave against her. She tried to defend herself with Quake Saber, but was blocked and she was defeated by the move. Her cards were reclaimed by Max. Amy, who was unconcious when Hannah was defeated, was told that Hannah left to live by herself. Later she was been summoned by Laura in a fight against Black Tyrannosaurus, but was never seen fighting or using a move card against him (probably she was recalled). Mesozoic Meltdown: Another one has been seen under the ownership of the Space Pirates and is later rescued by Dr. Z and becomes part of his Dinosaur Kingdom. ;Unshakeable :When this Dinosaur loses a battle, you can discard 2 Earth cards in order to keep it in play. You do not lose any Life Points from the battle, but you can only use this ability once per turn. ;Earth Breaker (Tunneling Euoplocephalus) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, your opponent must discard their entire hand. ;Earthshaker (Growling Euoplocephalus) :When this Dinosaur uses a regular Move and loses the battle, your opponent discards 1 random card. ;Stand Firm (?) (Spectral Armor Euoplocephalus) :As long as you have 2 or fewer cards in your hand, this Dinosaur has 2500 Power. ;Unflinching Fighter (Spectral Armor Euoplocephalus) :If this Dinosaur ties a battle, it stays in play (it isn't considered to have won or lost the battle). : Trivia *The French version of the TCG seems to have a Spectral Armor version of Euoplocephalus, even though it never wore any form of armor in the anime. This Spectral Armor also in no way resembles any other suit of Spectral Armor before seen. As this form appears in the Spectral Armor Shock deck, it lacks the Armor ability of most other Spectral Armor Dinosaurs. *It's possible for the Euoplocephalus in the DS game to play the role of Honnah if you nickname it and give the specific move cards. Gallery Euoplocephalus TCG Card 1-Gold.jpg|Euoplocephalus TCG Card Euoplocephalus TCG Card.jpg|Euoplocephalus Colossal Rare TCG Card Euoplocephalus-Tunneling TCG Card 1-Gold (German).jpg|Tunneling Euoplocephalus TCG Card sas-023euoplocephalus-grognantcarte-dinosaur-king.jpg|Growling Euoplocephalus TCG Card (French) 022.jpg|Spectral Armor Euoplocephalus TCG Card (French) Quake Saber (Euoplocephalus) 7.jpg|Euoplocephalus using Quake Saber Euo nagoya.gif|Euoplocephalus on NagoyaTV Euoplocephalus card.jpg|Euoplocephalus anime card 9455370_500x500_1.jpg|Dinosaur King Euoplocephalus Toy File:Euoplocephalus_skeleton.jpg|Euoplocephalus skeleton Category:TCG Category:Earth Dinosaurs Category:D-Team Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Dinosaurs with Nicknames